1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic flash camera and, more particularly, to an electronic flash camera, in which a power source switch for operating an electronic flash unit is interlocked to the operation of closing a cover of the front of an optical system and/or the operation of setting an electronic flash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art electronic flash camera, a cover at the front of an optical system and an electronic flash unit are not directly interlocked to each other, so that it is liable that the power source switch remains "on" when the cover is closed.
Photographic flashing is generally produced by making use of energy released when a high capacitance capacitor is discharged. The flashing may be produced at least when a cover of an optical system is opened at the time of photographing. That is, the power source unit need not be "on" while the cover is closed. Rather, if the power source switch is held "on" while no photograph is taken, it leads to wasteful power consumption of the power source battery, so it must be avoided.